


Celebration

by DRHPaints



Series: Dave and Sheila [6]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Hot Rod (2007)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Love, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, Star Wars References, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: For Dave’s birthday, Sheila surprises him by dressing up as Princess Leia in the gold bikini. When she asks Dave what he wants to do, he nervously asks if he can tie her to the bed and Sheila gladly agrees.
Relationships: Dave/Original Female Character
Series: Dave and Sheila [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Some Dave and Sheila kink requested by obsessedwbooks. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

“Everything okay in there, Sheila?”

Putting the finishing touches on her hair, Sheila called over her shoulder. “Yeah, be out in a minute, Dave.” Dishwasher running, they just finished Dave’s birthday dinner. After asking what he would like, Sheila made him steak, twice baked potatoes, and corn, smiling at him as Dave wrapped his wide mouth around second helpings of everything.

Once done, Sheila emerged from her office with a large, flat package wrapped in shiny silver paper. “Happy birthday, Dave.” 

Grinning, Dave stomped his feet on the floor in glee as he tore away the decorative covering. “Oh Sheila,  _ wow! _ ” Sheila spent weeks making Dave a painting of the Millenium Falcon, suspended in flight over a galactic background of black, teal, purples, and blues with the words ‘ _ I Love You’  _ spelled out in stars above the ship, and the iconic response, ‘ _ I Know’  _ swirled below.

Lifting a large hand to his mouth, Dave’s sapphire eyes blinked rapidly and Sheila could see he was getting emotional as she circled her arms around his broad shoulders. “Do you like it?”

“Sheila, I…” Voice thick, tears threatened as Dave used his free arm to clutch Sheila near and bury his face in her chest, knocking his visor loose. “I love it. It’s beautiful.” Leaning back, Sheila combed back his silky hair as Dave looked up at her with quivering pink lips. 

“I’m so glad you enjoy it, Dave.” With as much time as he spent at her place, keeping the piece hidden from Dave had been a challenge, forcing Sheila to pull her desk away from the wall and wedge the in-progress work behind. So to see Dave touched in this way, validating her efforts, was wonderful.

“It’s amazing, Sheila.” Reviewing it, Dave shook his head. “And super badass. I can’t wait to hang it up.” Setting it down, Dave reached up to take Sheila’s face in both hands, joining her lips before sitting back in his chair and wiping his cheeks.

But as Dave waited in the living room, Sheila had another surprise prepared. Emerging from the bathroom wearing her lumpy robe and a stocking cap, Sheila shuffled in front of him. “Okay Dave, cover your eyes.”

Seeing her strange attire, Dave looked at her curiously, but assented, big hands rising to shield his vision. Dropping the robe and tossing the hat aside, Sheila smoothed her hands over her hair, checked the position of her breasts and shook out her limbs. “Alright, open them.”

“Oh holy shit…” Eyes widening, Dave gripped the edge of his chair and swallowed hard. Sheila stood before him in the Princess Leia gold bikini, complete with bracelet and arm band, maroon fabric panels fluttering as she twisted shyly back and forth. Deciding to go with the recognizable buns instead of the braid worn in the actual scene, Sheila hoped Dave wouldn’t mind the incontinuity, but based on the expression on his face he wasn’t the least bit concerned.

Mouth working open and closed in silence, Dave’s nose flared and he wriggled slightly in his chair as Sheila approached. Sliding her hands up his firm chest, Sheila straddled him as Dave struggled to take her in, his breathing shallow and hasty as he stared openly at her chest.

“You like it, Dave?” Sheila rubbed his sharp cheekbone with her thumb.

“I, um...I…” Trembling fingers crawling anxiously up her thighs, Dave suddenly grabbed two handfuls of her ass, eyebrows shooting up as he dragged her forward. “ _ Yes.” _

__ Giggling, Sheila bent down to press a kiss to his sweet, excited mouth. Sheila got the idea about a month before when she and Dave had a Star Wars marathon on her day off. Still finding it deeply unfortunate that a man with a lisp should find that particular franchise so appealing, as his tongue stumbled over the title every time, Sheila snuggled up to Dave and they enjoyed every installment. But she noticed a change came over him when Princess Leia was on screen in the gold bikini. Dave didn’t say anything, but the persistence with which he watched Carrie Fisher’s movements, the way he squirmed on the couch beside her, and how particularly affectionate he was after the credits rolled, led Sheila to see if it would be difficult to procure a costume in her size in time for his celebration.

Playing with the tendrils at the base of his neck, Sheila rolled her hips. “We can do anything you want today, Dave.” Grinning, she could already feel Dave thickening beneath his torn jeans. “It’s your birthday.”

Sliding his eyes away, Dave’s voice was small as his fingers rubbed small circles in her flesh. “Anything…?”

“Yeah.” Nodding, Sheila brushed her mouth over Dave’s neck before her lips moved to his ear, breath warm and ticklish. “You’re so good to me, Dave. I want to make you happy. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Okay, um…” Nervously retracting his fingers, Dave fidgeted in his lap. “So...so you know in the movie, um, Princess Leia, she’s…” Staring down at his hands, Dave’s lisp grew more pronounced the faster he tried to get the words out. “She’s like a prisoner and, um, Jabba, Jabba the Hutt has her...has her, like...chained...you know, and, um…” Leg bouncing a little, Dave inadvertently bounced Sheila along with it in his anxiety. “So...so I kinda wanna...and we don’t have to, we can do other stuff if you’re not comfortable, but if...maybe...I’d like to…” Lips barely moving, Dave squeaked out. “Tie you up.”

Sheila giggled, but when Dave got even more pink and flustered she immediately began reassuring him. “Oh Dave, we can do that.” Smiling, she combed back his hair.

“Yeah?” Cobalt eyes looking up at her hopefully, Dave’s hands returned to her thighs.

Sheila stood. “Sure. You mean like, tie me to the bed?”

“Yes please.” Dave nodded enthusiastically, taking her hand. 

“Hmm…” Walking him toward the bedroom, Sheila considered for a minute. “Hang on.” Leaving Dave in the doorway, she went to rummage in the closet. When Sheila emerged a couple of minutes later she bore a handful of mismatched scarves. “Will these work?”

Holding them out to Dave, he draped them over the crook of his elbow. As Dave took a purple paisley one and snapped it tight between his work-roughened hands, Sheila caught a flash of hunger behind his dark blue eyes for half a second that made her tingle. “Yeah, I think these’ll be fine.” He nodded.

“Okay.” Drawing near, Sheila hung her hands on his t-shirt, pressing a kiss to Dave’s cheek. “Should I lay down?”

“If you want to.” Dave nodded, rubbing Sheila’s arm.

Shaking her head, Sheila smiled. “Remember, Dave. Today is all about what  _ you _ want.” Leaning in, her hand snack down to palm his cock over his jeans and Sheila whispered against his ear. “You can tell me to do anything.”

“O-okay.” Swallowing, Dave gave Sheila’s waist a squeeze. “Lay down, please.”

Doing so, Sheila spread her limbs wide on the bed and Dave approached her ankle with the scarf, looping it and tying her to the bedpost. “Is that too tight?” Dave slipped a finger underneath to check the tension, looking at Sheila with concern.

“No, that’s fine.” She smiled up at him.

Nodding, Dave proceeded around until he finished with her left wrist, calloused fingers trailing down her forearm as he soaked in the bound image of the bikini-bedecked Sheila presented before him. Sheila watched as Dave undressed, carefully removing his silly shirt and allowing his torn jeans to pool on the floor along with his boxers, all the while never taking his deep blue eyes from her body.

Massive erection straining, Sheila expected Dave to maul her, for the excitement to overwhelm him, but he stood beside the bed and bent over a little, sizable hand going to her fingers and lowering his face, squeezing and then caressing with his cheek before moving to her arm. Trickling down, it was as if Dave were making a blueprint of her body, scanning each and every inch in preparation for a project as his dexterous fingers explored Sheila, working first down her left side, then moving up the right. 

Scooting in next to her on the bed, Dave traced the outlines of the bracelet, the bra, and Sheila could see from his voracious visage this was an activity Dave imagined many a time before. Dipping a hand beneath one of the cups, Dave lifted Sheila’s breast free and his breath stuttered a bit when he passed a thumb over her nipple, growing hard beneath his touch.

Gazing into her with his stormy blue eyes, Dave captured her mouth, tongue dancing with Sheila’s as he massaged her breast and his cock grazed her thigh. “I love you so much, Sheila.” Dave’s voice was soft, face serious as he leaned back, one finger twirling over her left bun. 

“I love you, too, Dave.” Sheila beamed up at him.

Strong arms snuck underneath Sheila and Dave awkwardly tossed one of his legs around her suspended ones as he hugged her body close for a moment, eyes closed and squeezing tight before releasing and continuing his explorations. Shifting, Dave came to the panel of burgundy fabric resting between Sheila’s legs and raising it expectantly, Dave revealed panties in the same color. Dave’s fingers began delicately touching Sheila through the sheer fabric, spinning over her clit until he saw a moist spot blossoming.

Tiny mewls of pleasure in her throat, Sheila’s hips rolled toward Dave as he joined her at the head of the bed, hand dipping below the waistband of the decorative panties and twirling over her wet clit. Fusing their mouths together, Sheila wove her tongue with Dave’s as per usual, but she noticed the actions of his lips grew sloppy. Peeking an eye open to investigate, Sheila discovered Dave’s vision glued between her legs as she rocked into his fingers and he attempted to keep kissing her. Thinking it sweet, Sheila suppressed her chuckle and laid back to enjoy Dave’s ministrations.

Dave adjusted, using his thumb, index and middle finger to make a triangle around Sheila’s swollen clit before he began delicately milking her. “Oh... _ oh fuck, Dave…that’s…”  _ Mouth hanging open, Sheila’s eye twitched. The sensation was similar to when Dave sucked on her and it was exquisite. Heels straining against the scarves, Sheila kicked in ecstasy and moaned. “ _ Fuck, Dave! Yes! That feels so good!” _

Eyes darting from her face to the action between her legs, Dave occasionally dropped down to engage Sheila in fervent kisses. “I love making you feel good, Sheila. I wanna watch you cum. Please. Cum for me, Sheila.”

Quivering, Sheila’s thighs shut around his hand as much as they were able in her restricted position as she repeated Dave’s name, turning her face to him and breathing hard. Dave removed his fingers, trailing up over Sheila’s abdomen, streaking her with the evidence of her desire as he claimed her mouth once more and their tongues intertwined.

Parting, Dave stood and moved to the bottom of the bed. Kneading the flesh of her creamy thighs, Dave hooked his fingertips under the waistband of Sheila’s panties, but frowned when he found that because of the extreme angle of Sheila’s legs, and the tightness of the costume, it was difficult to get them past her hips.

“Dave, just...just rip it.” Sheila looked down at him.

“Oh…” Dave traced the plastic gold detailing. “Are you sure?”

Sheila nodded. “Yeah. I can always get another one.”

Seeing Sheila’s smiling face, Dave assented. “Okay then.” Gingerly pulling the fabric away from her crotch, Dave was determined to damage as little of the costume as possible as he took one side of the thin fabric in each work roughened hand and ripped the panties in half, exposing Sheila’s pink, glistening flesh.

Lowering himself, Dave kissed along Sheila’s slit before his lengthy tongue licked her open, swirling around her engorged clit. Digging his sculpted jaw forward, Dave kneaded her hips, moaning into Sheila and rubbing his erection into the sheets.

“ _ Oh Dave! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!”  _ Sheila rutted into his eager face, scarves tightening about her wrists as she writhed above him. Dave lapped rapaciously over her sensitive skin as Sheila’s neck arched and her screams rose, thrashing helplessly. 

“ _ Dave! Yes! Fuck!” _ Seizing uncontrollably, Sheila dripped over Dave’s square chin, desperately dragging her pelvis closer as he frantically sucked on her clit. “ _ Yes, Dave! I’m cumming! Yes! Fuck!”  _

Body trembling, Sheila saw Dave rise from between her legs, forearm swiping across his shiny face as he grinned up at her. Positioning the head of his cock at her entrance, Dave’s other sizable hand glided up from her abdomen to between Sheila’s breasts and he tilted his head. “My princess…” Dave’s tongue tripped over the whispered words and Sheila’s heart clenched in adoration for her beloved man as he looked at her questioningly. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She grinned.

Surging forward, Sheila hummed delightedly as Dave filled her, reveling in the sight of his eyes falling shut and his light pink lips parting as her warmth enveloped him. “Mmm...Sheila.” Dave moaned, caressing her hip and placing his thumb over her clit as he began rotating. As Dave swiveled inside, his free hand roamed over her body, tickling, coaxing, teasing. It reminded Sheila of one of the many times she sat observing Dave in his garage. Making a jewelry box as a Mother’s Day present, Dave was testing various pieces of wood. Dave would pick up one after the other, his gifted hands passing over their surface, strong fingers tapping, arching them slightly over the edge of his bench, keenly eyeing the lumber for any hint of decay or flaw before making his selection.

Under his ministrations Sheila felt much the same, Dave’s agile touch picking her apart as his cock worked away, luring Sheila to the cliffs of desire as she attempted to meet his strokes by bending her knees and raising her pelvis. 

“ _ Oh Dave! Yes! Right There!”  _ Sheila cried when Dave angled himself upward, thumb twirling over her clit rapidly. Fluttering around his cock, Sheila’s thighs quaked and she pressed her head back against the pillow. “ _ Fuck, Dave! Yes! I’m cumming! Yes!”  _ Constricting around him, Sheila’s knees buckled inward and the bedposts gave a menacing groan as the wood warped and Sheila’s eyes rolled.

Pulsing inside of her, Dave whimpered, face scrunched as he cupped Sheila’s breast. “Um...Sheila, if I…?” Swallowing, Dave was trying to slow the movements of his hips. “If I untie you, would you...would you suck me? I kind of wanna finish that way, if...if that’s okay.”

Catching her breath, Sheila glanced up at him and considered the many knots and Dave’s expression of anguish. “Dave, why don’t you just come up here and, you know...put yourself in my mouth right now?”

Dave stilled, blinking. “Yeah?”

“Yeah” Sheila tried to shrug, but it didn’t go well, considering. “It’s your birthday, Dave. Come on…” Biting her lip, a coy smile played over her lips and she tried to be bold. “Come...come fuck my face.” Sheila blushed wildly, but it was nothing compared to Dave’s reaction. 

Both hands coming to his cheeks, adorable giggles squeaked from his lips as Dave sat back, left eye squinting to a sliver. “ _ Sheila!”  _ Dave covered his mouth for a second, oceanic eyes blinking at her. “That’s so sexy.”

Unable to ground her smile, Sheila nodded. “Come on.”

Making his way to the top of the bed, Dave straddled Sheila’s chest, careful not to rest any of his weight on her as the head of his cock hovered before her face. Opening her mouth, Dave inched himself forward and Sheila wrapped her lips around him, sucking hard on the tip. Gripping the back of the headboard, Dave let out a groan. “Oh Sheila... _ yes… _ ” Hanging his head, Dave knelt as Sheila whipped her tongue around, flicking and licking, but after a couple of minutes she leaned her head back and dropped him from her mouth.

“Dave, you can, you know…” Sheila lifted a shoulder slightly. “ _ Thrust _ and stuff. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

“But…” Tilting his head, Dave frowned and reached down to touch her face. “What if it’s too much?”

“Hmm…” Sheila blinked. “Oh, just untie one of my arms. I’ll pinch your thigh if I need you to stop.”

“Oh, alright.” Nodding, Dave leaned across to undo the knots on Sheila’s right wrist, his cock bonking her in the nose in the process. “Oh, sorry. “ He shuffled back a little bit and Sheila chuckled. 

Resuming his position, Sheila took him back into her mouth and Dave timidly tipped his hips forward. Now that she had a free hand, Sheila used it to stroke Dave’s shaft to her lips before reaching back to grab his small ass, encouraging him to go deeper. 

Staring down at her, Dave’s fingers hooked over the headboard as he began rolling his hips into Sheila’s face, seeking the warm wetness of her throat. Watching his cock disappear into her mouth, sinking himself down almost to the root, caused Dave’s breath to hitch and his knuckles to whiten as the movements of his pelvis increased.

“ _ Sheila! Yeah! Fuck! Your mouth feels so good! Yeah!” _ Frenetically humping, drool trickled over Sheila’s cheek as Dave’s cock pounded into her mouth and she shoved her tongue forward to avoid gagging, free hand fondling his balls as Dave draped his face in between his clasping hands, high whines eking out of his firm chest.

“ _ Sheila! Yeah! Yeah! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum in your throat! I love you! Yeah! Sheila!”  _ In the final moments of his lust, Dave’s arms fell and he grasped the buns on the sides of Sheila’s head as he so desperately wanted to do, cradling her head and holding her mouth down over his throbbing cock. As Dave’s face scrunched and his cock raced into Sheila’s throat, his whines sounded almost like sobs before he froze, mouth open and muscles straining before his body shuddered, flooding Sheila’s mouth with hot, salinic cum as whispered half syllables of ecstasy continued to tumble from Dave’s lips.

Swinging his leg over, Dave flopped next to Sheila on the bed, hand at her cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Sheila nodded. “I’m fine.”

Smiling, Dave planted a kiss on her saliva-strewn cheek. “Good. That was amazing. Thank you.” Wrapping his limbs around her again, Dave gave Sheila a squeeze, humming. “For everything.” Standing up, Dave circled the bed once more and released Sheila from the posts, checking her over to make sure there weren’t any marks on her wrists and ankles before snuggling up in bed.

“Did you have a good birthday?” Sheila combed back his long, sweaty hair.

Wide mouth grinning, Dave nodded. “The best. I wanna spend all my birthdays with you.”

Smiling at Dave, Sheila traced a finger along his crisp jaw. “You will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
